


I Dream of Water

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Repressed Memories, kind of...you'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, for three months...Ryan dreams that he's drowning. <br/>But, in his dreams he's never alone. </p><p>There is a boy with mesmerizing eyes and a smile that makes Ryan believe that this is where he's meant to be, sinking deeper into an abyss with no air left to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> This story is kind of odd. The chapters are short for now, I don't know if they will all be this short.   
> But, I wanted to write something a bit creepy. So here it is.   
> Unlike most of my stories, I actually have the entire fic planned out. So, that's exciting!  
> I want to add more tags and details about this story because I think it's pretty cool, but the tags I want to add will spoil everything. So, bear with me, ok? Thanks :D
> 
> And as Always,   
> Thanks for Reading!   
> ~ThatMavin

Ryan bolted awake again, trying hard to breathe like he was still underwater. It was only a dream. It was only the dream he’d been having nearly every day for the past three months. He thought that it had to mean something. Because according to different websites, recurring dreams is your subconcious mind trying to send you a message. 

He’d read that dreams about drowning are caused by heavy feelings of anxiety or stress. But...he hadn’t really been feeling any of those things. The three months that he’d been plagued with the horrible dreams just so happened to be the three months of summer vacation. Which sucked, because he’d rather stay up all night and sleep all day, as an adolescent should over summer break. However, he couldn’t. 

Though the dreams kept him from sleeping that long, when he did wake...he felt relaxed and amazing afterwards. Like he’d just spent time with an old friend and he was still riding the high of being able to see them again. Maybe that’s because he was never alone in his dreams. 

It was never just him under the water, unable to breath. Lungs contracting, shaking for air. It was another boy. He looked to be around Ryan’s age. He had greener eyes than anyone he’s ever known. The kind of eyes you can’t just dream up, eyes that Ryan swears he’s seen before. He knows this boy, he has to. Because every time they’re in the water drowning together...he isn’t scared. He’s looking into the green eyes and he’s smiling, they’re both smiling. The boy with green eyes has the widest smile on his face, and if Ryan looks down, they’re holding hands. That’s why Ryan is never afraid of drowning, afraid of dying like that. 

But, every time he wakes up, the shock comes back. He has to remember how to breathe. He has to hold his hand to his chest to remember that he has to live, because _this_ is real. There is no boy with shockingly green eyes, there is no water. It’s just him, lying in bed, covered in sweat and no oxygen in his lungs. 


	2. Morning

“Good morning,” His mother waves at him from the stove as she prepares breakfast. Ryan doesn’t feel like talking yet. Because today, instead of feeling like he’s spent all night with an old friend, he feels like he’s spent all night fighting for his life. He feels beaten up and sore. His chest aches, and he’s got a pounding headache. Even the smell of his breakfast makes him want to vomit. “You alright, hun?”

“Hm,” Ryan hums taking a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking its contents in one go. For spending all night battling water, he can’t get enough of it. He tosses the first bottle into the recycling before going for another. His mother watches with her eyebrows knit together. 

“You’re going to fill up on water,” She clicks her tongue as she puts food on his plate. “Eat something before you drink another one.”

Ryan obliges, sitting down and stabbing into his breakfast with his fork. 

**_I don’t want to be here._ **

Ryan hears a voice clear as day, but..as he looks up, his mother hasn’t said anything, nor was it her voice. It was a voice Ryan’s heard before, somewhere…but, again…he can’t place a face or a name to the voice. 

“What?” Ryan says aloud, taunting the voice into speaking again. But, nothing happens and his mother turns around. 

“Huh?” She tilts her head to the side. 

“Nothing, I thought I heard-” Ryan’s cut off by his phone ringing. He looks at the caller ID, it’s Ray. He frowns apologetically at his mother, who didn’t like him to use his phone at the table. Still, he answers it anyway. “Hello?”

“Dude,” Ray says upon hearing Ryan’s voice. “First day of school, where are you?”

“School doesn’t start for an hour…” Ryan checks the time on his phone. 

“I know! But, you should be here so we can start the year off right!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ryan chuckles, his mother clicks her tongue at him again as he curses. He mouthes ‘sorry’ to her. 

“Come pick me up, let’s ride in style to school on the first day so everyone knows we mean business.” Ray suggests.

“I wanted to walk today, have some clarity before I head in.” Ryan admits, his mother rolls her eyes at the statement. 

She was thinking about how she's struggling with two jobs and how silly it was that Ryan would need clarity from anything. But, she doesn’t say it because she remembers being young, too. She wishes that she could keep her son young forever, because growing up isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. 

“Clarity?” Ray scoffs. “I’m all the clarity you need, Ryan.”

“Right,” Ryan says with his mouth full. “What time do you want me to pick you up?”

“Now.”

“No, seriously. I’m eating right now.”

“I can tell, talking with your mouth full like the shameless cow you are.” Ray teased. “Thirty minutes?”

“Sure, see you.”

“Yeah.” Ray says before hanging up. 

His mother begins cleaning the pan she used to cook, waiting for Ryan to finish so she can clean his dishes as well. 

“Who was that on the phone?” She asks. 

“Ray, he wants a ride.” Ryan shovels the rest of his food into his mouth. 

“Well, I’m glad he has someone like you to haul him around.” She replies. “I still feel like he should return the favor sometime.”

“Mom, I keep telling you, he doesn’t have his license.”

“He should get it, then. He’s sixteen, isn’t he?”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind picking him up.” Ryan puts his dishes into the sink and kisses her cheek. “Love you.” He turns on his heels to leave, but she grabs his arm. He turns back to her and she presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Have a nice first day of school.” She smiles softly. He smiles back, nods. She lets him go and he runs to grab his backpack and keys, then leaves the house.


	3. Here's to a New Year

The car ride with Ray is as it always is. As soon as the younger male gets into Ryan’s car, he begins blasting lame music from the Top 40s of today’s music. Ryan finds less than 10% of songs tolerable. But, he’s not really caring about the music. He’s trying to tell Ray about what happened last night. 

“If you keep having the same dreams, and it’s bothering you, go to a fucking shrink, dude.” Ray shrugs. “It’s no use trying to ‘find the meaning’ yourself. Even if you find out what it means, it doesn’t help you sleep better at night.”

“I know, but…I don’t think this is a thing a therapist could help me with.” Ryan shrugs. “I think this is something…important. Like…this morning…”

“Yeah?”

“I heard someone.”

“Ok...what?” Ray turned the music down. “You heard someone?”

“It was…maybe…I dunno, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Ryan’s face flushes with embarrassment.

“Well, if you’re hearing shit, maybe you should have an exorcism instead. Like you’re being haunted.”

“Shut up, Ray!”

“I’m serious! Fucking hashtag: 2spooky.” Ray waves his hands in a ‘spooky’ manner, making ‘oooooh’ ghost sounds. 

“Ray, this isn’t funny.” Ryan groans. “It was the strangest thing ever.”

“Sounds like it.” Ray begins to laugh. “What’d the voice even say?”

“It said ‘I don’t want to be here’ and that was it.”

“Well, at least if you’re being haunted, the ghost doesn’t even wanna do it.” Ray says before bursting into laughter again. Ryan simply sighs and turns the car into the student parking lot. As he turns off the car, Ray turns to him, holding up his fist. “Ryan,”

“Yeah?”

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging, asshole.”

Ryan holds up his fist. “Here’s to a new year,” Ryan begins. 

“May we kick ass, swim in pink, and not fail our classes.” Ray finishes before knocking their fists together. 


	4. Those Eyes

As usual, the first day has way too much hype surrounding it. Everyone was chirping about how great it was to start a new year, yet nothing had even changed. The same people were still doing the same things. Maybe some people got new haircuts, piercings or tattoos. Maybe some people were dating, that didn’t used to be. Or maybe driving a new car. But, nothing had changed and Ryan wondered why everyone tried so hard to pretend like something had. 

Ryan was just grateful for lunch time. So he could talk to all of his friends, catch up on things. Talking to people that actually mattered would be nice. Rather than sitting in a classroom and doing ‘icebreakers’ with people he already knew and or had no interest in. There weren’t many new students at this school. The small town life kind of made it so you were around the same people, all the time. Everyone knew everyone pretty much, and Ryan hated that. He didn’t like for people to be able to walk up to him, and basically tell him his life story. 

When Ryan got his tray of food, and sat down with his friends, he was met with a chorus of ‘hello’ and ‘Ryan!’ and other pleasant greetings that made him feel like he existed. 

“So, you guys!” Lindsay squealed. “We’re one year away from being seniors!”

“And we’re finally upperclassmen,” Barbara adds. “I’ve been waiting for this my entire life.”

“Bullshit, your whole life?” Michael rolled his eyes. “The only thing I’ve been waiting for my whole life was to be _done_ with school. Not to finally be ruling it. But, it is kinda nice.”

“I’m just happy to be here.” Ray shrugs. He’d been moved up a grade a few years back, making him the youngest in his class. But, he fit in with his ‘don’t care’ attitude, and super genius brainpower. 

_**I don’t want to be here.** _

Ryan hears the voice again and he stops  listening to his friends talk and turns his head. The voice sounded even closer than before, and Ryan couldn’t ignore it. 

_**Everything is too loud, I can barely hear myself think.** _

Ryan suddenly feels like he’s underwater again, pressure building in his lungs. He feels like he has to get away. Like he has to go outside, get fresh air. It’s too late to stop himself. He can feel his body moving on its own, rising from his chair. 

“Ryan?” Lindsay looks up. Barbara and Ray stop chattering and look up too. 

“Dude, where the hell are you going?” Ray’s brow furrows.

_**I can’t breathe.** _

Ryan picks up his empty tray and turns to walk away. But he bumps into someone and their tray and his own clatter to the ground. The cafeteria goes silent for the most part. The stranger drops to the floor immediately to pick up their tray. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was g-” Ryan stops as the person looks up. As they make eye contact, Ryan’s lips part. Their…eyes. 

“Sorry,” The person says, picking up their tray and standing. They take their eyes from Ryan’s. But…their voice. 

**_Everyone is looking at me._ **

The voice sounds annoyed. 

“Excuse me.” The person moves passed Ryan, their arms brushing. Ryan feels like he can breathe again, but he also feels angry. He’s upset with himself for not saying something to stop the person. How could he see those…those eyes and not say anything? 

“Are you ok?” Barbara asks Ryan, who hasn’t moved since running into the stranger. 

“I…just have to go to the bathroom.”

_____________________________

 

Ryan stood looking in the mirror, watching as the green eyes were suddenly reflecting into his own. He knows he’s just imagining it, but pretending the eyes were there helped him to remember every detail about them. They were such an incredible shade of once in a lifetime green. 

“Ugh,” Ryan held his hands to his face, finally allowing the eyes to disappear from his reflection. 

Things like this don’t happen. You don’t dream about someone for three months, then miraculously ‘bump into them’ at your school. 

It wasn’t even like the two people, the boy from his dream, and the boy in his school, were _similar_. They were exact copies. Same green eyes, same blonde hair, and…the voice. Was it his? 

_**It couldn’t be.** _

The voice said, as if answering his question. 


	5. Memories and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?” Ryan looks over at him. 
> 
> “Just take me home.”
> 
> “Tell me your name and I will.”
> 
> **_Not now._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> It's been a while. Sorry if this chapter/this story is confusing.  
> I'm trying to be 'suspenseful' is it working? No? I suck? Go home?  
> Jokes on you, I am home!
> 
> Ah, I see. That wasn't a literal...yes, well. Alright.  
> University has friend my brain, I apologize. Have some Freewood.
> 
> I love you :)
> 
> And as Always  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> PS: I'm sure I missed a million typos, I'll fix them soon. Maybe. Sorry. K bye <3

“You need help, dude.” Ray says as they leave the school. Ryan is avoiding his eyes because he knows Ray’s probably right. “I was joking at first, but this sounds kind of serious now.”

“But you didn’t see him?” Ryan asks. “You didn’t see the guy I bumped into at lunch?”

“I _saw_ the guy,” Ray says. “I’m just saying that it’s impossible that he’s from your dreams...or that you were hearing his voice in your head.”

“Ray, I-”

“Maybe you met him at a party over the summer. Like you got drunk and stuff, and then you guys...had a moment.” Ray shrugs. “Maybe your subconcious mind is like, in love with him.”

“I haven’t gotten drunk before...” Ryan reminds him. 

“That you know of.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember drinking.”

“Would you though?”

“And I don’t go to parties.”

“You don’t know what you did or didn’t do.” Ray nearly confuses Ryan with the way he worded his sentence, but Ray seldom has the upper hand on Ryan. The younger male follows Ryan to his car, but doesn’t get in when Ryan unlocks the doors. 

“You coming?”

“I...was actually gonna go hang out with the group.” Ray informs him. “I was going to tell you, but you were talking about that guy and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh...”

“You wanna come with us?”

“No.” Ryan shook his head. He didn’t want to be a buzz kill. His brain still felt foggy from all of the day’s events. He probably wouldn’t be any fun to hang with anyway.

“You sure, man?” Ray frowns. “I feel kinda bad leaving you alone when you’re like this.”

“I’ll be fine.” Ryan smiles reassuringly, though he isn’t so sure himself. Ray gives Ryan a brief hug before walking away back towards where the others stood. 

As Ray approached they all smiled. Ryan watched Ray say something, pointing over to where Ryan stood. The group frowned sympathetically and then all waved to Ryan. 

He sighed and waved back. 

“They all think I’m fucking nuts.” Ryan commented under his breath. 

**_I don’t._ ** Came the response. 

Ryan chuckled. 

“Well isn’t that lovely to hear?” Ryan answered the voice. For a second...he decided against it. But, he was alone in his car now. No one would hear him if he did this. 

“C-can...you hear me?” Ryan spoke aloud to seemingly no one. When a response didn’t come, Ryan cursed at himself for being this dumb. To think that there was some entity, spirit, ghost, whatever...that the voice might belong to. It’s all in his head. Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep. Maybe it was just stress like the dream websites say and he needs to relax. 

**_We aren’t doing this here. Not here. Not now._ **

The voice sounded angry this time. It sounded like a warning. 

“What?” Ryan speaks. “Are you talking to me?”

**_Go home._ **

The voice orders. Ryan’s hands were on the steering wheel but he hadn’t made the move to start the car yet. He’s been to busy trying to communicate with...him. 

“Why should I go home?”

**_I don’t want to see you. Not now._ **

“What does that mean?”

Ryan looked up from his white knuckles on the steering wheel and gasped when he was met when...him. There was the guy again from earlier, from Ryan’s dreams. He’s standing with his arms folded. He’s looking down and he looks a little sad. 

Whether or not...this guy is the one, the one from Ryan’s dreams. Ryan has a strong urge to talk to him. Especially since he seems upset. 

Ryan starts his car and drives slowly across the parking lot to where he stood. The boy didn’t look up when Ryan approached in his car. So, Ryan honked the horn, then rolled down the window. 

The boy’s head slowly rose. When Ryan was hit with his green eyes, he could barely breathe. It felt like he was underwater again. But it felt  _so good_. 

He felt normal again. Ryan felt like the dream of he and the boy with amazing green eyes was real life, it was reality. The pain in his straining lungs was how he should feel. It hurt so good. And here he was, the boy. Right in font of him. 

The boy blinked slowly at Ryan. 

**_Not now._ **

Ryan bit his bottom lip, and without taking his eyes from the boy’s he answered the voice. 

“Why not now?” Ryan asked and the boy didn’t even flinch. “Why don’t you want to see me? Why do you want me to go home?”

The boy stood motionless, arms still folded. The only thing that changed were that his eyes had narrowed in something that looked like annoyance. 

If Ryan was wrong, and the boy wasn’t speaking to him in his head, then Ryan must look like a lunatic. Driving up to this stranger and continuing a conversation that they hadn’t even started. 

But, the boy didn’t look at Ryan like he was insane. He looked at him like he was the last person on Earth he wanted the company of. 

“Why do you look upset?” Ryan asks. 

“My ride can’t come and I have no idea how to get home.” The boy responded. “I haven’t been in this town long enough to navigate it myself.”

Ryan’s hands grip the steering wheel tighter as he thinks how similar the boy’s voice is to the one in his head. That had to mean something. 

“I can give you a ride, if you could give me any details about where you live. The town is small.” Ryan shrugs. “We could literally drive up and down every street until we find it.” 

The boy looked at Ryan, his eyes softening from annoyance to...nothing, expressionless. He didn’t look happy or annoyed. He looked like he was trying to figure Ryan out or something. 

**_I don’t understand._ **

“You don’t have to.” Ryan responds. He doesn’t know if he’s telling the boy that he doesn’t have to get in the car, or if he’s telling the voice that it doesn’t have to understand. 

With a glance down, the boy gets into the car and closes the door. After putting his seatbelt on, he and Ryan sit in silence. Ryan doesn’t move the car, the boy doesn’t ask him to. 

“What’s your name?” Ryan looks over at him. 

“Just take me home.”

“Tell me your name and I will.”

**_Not now._ **

“Tell me.” Ryan repeats. 

“I’m...David.” He replies without looking over at Ryan. The older male accepts the other’s name, but...it feels wrong. The name doesn’t feel like it should. Ryan thinks he’s making it up. But, he doesn’t say anything because he wants to continue getting answers out of him while he can.  

“Do you know who I am?” Ryan asks, putting the car into drive. The boy doesn’t respond, he only sighs and sinks a bit lower into the seat. “My name is Ryan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Came the reply. The accent on his tongue made the words sound sweet, though he didn’t mean them kindly. 

“Where are you from?”

“Take a right here.” David says. 

**_Not now._ **

“Not this street?” Ryan mistakes the voice for David’s. 

“I didn’t mean -- uh, about that, I meant this street. Wait-” David begins but is cut off by Ryan taking a sharp turn to the right to keep from missing the street. But, Ryan’s not concerned about finding the other’s house anymore. David had just made it clear that he knew what Ryan was talking about. He was the one who kept saying ‘not now’.

“Why are you in my head?” Ryan asks. 

“I think there’s another turn coming up...” He tries to distract Ryan. 

“Why can I hear you?”

“Or maybe it’s not...this area looks familiar but-”

“Why have I been dreaming about you?”

“Do you know where-”

"Why are you here? Who are you?”

“Ryan, please!” David turns to him. His risen voice cracking as he said ‘please’. But the way David says his name lets Ryan know that he’s heard the boy say it before. 

Ryan feels as though he has missed the sound of the blonde's voice...the familiarness of it. “David...”

David’s eyes study Ryan for a while. Maybe he can feel what Ryan does. What Ryan feels is a sudden and very strong wave of emotion that he can’t explain. 

“Stop the car...” David says, his voice shaking. Ryan’s eyes blur with tears. He can’t keep them from falling. “James, stop the car.”

Ryan’s foot puts the brakes on hard when calls him James. He’s never been called that. He doesn’t know why he would because it’s not his name. But for someone reason, it feels like it is. 

“James?” David takes off his seatbelt when the car stops. 

“Why...” Ryan wants to ask him why he keeps calling him that. 

“Do you remember?” David asks eagerly. “Are you here?”

“I’m not...” Ryan’s face frowns harder. “I’m not James, I don’t know who you think I am. But, I’m not... _James_.”

“Damn it.” David takes Ryan’s shoulders hard. “Come back to me!”

“What-”

“I’ve been looking for you!” The younger male shakes him. “I’ve finally found you, but you’re hiding from me??”

“What the  _fuck_  are you talking about!?” Ryan wrenches the blonde’s hands from his shoulders. The stranger’s lower lip quivers hard then he gets out the car. 

**_I knew it wasn’t time. I knew it wasn’t supposed to be now. But you pushed me, and you pushed me hard._ **

Ryan heard the voice. It was louder than before and Ryan grimaced, holding his head in his hands. The volume of the words nearly splitting his skull.

“David!” Ryan yelled out of his open window. The blonde was walking down the street quickly. Without thinking about it, Ryan got out of his car and ran after him. When Ryan finally caught up with him, he David pulled into his arms. David fought hard, trying to get away. 

“Let me go!” David shouted. 

“No!” 

“James, please!”

“Stop calling me that!” Ryan was holding him from behind, arms around the other’s chest. Even his scent was familiar. Like fresh linen and mint, something else sweet like lavender. “Tell me what’s going on!”

“You don’t know me.” David finally broke down and stopped shouting. He crumpled in Ryan’s arms. “You don’t remember...”

“Remember what??”

“I knew it was too soon. It hadn’t been nine moons yet. But I thought...that maybe if you saw me...you’d remember.”

“David, I-”

“At lunch, you didn’t even...” He took a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan says. “I’m sorry for not remembering and I’m sorry if it hurts you...but I don’t understand.”

“James,” The boy turned around, allowing himself to stay in Ryan’s hold. 

“Yeah?” Ryan responded, even though the name he was called was not his own.

“I’ve missed you so much, look at you.” The other says before he strokes the Ryan’s face with his hand. Ryan doesn’t know why, but it feels right. It feels so good to be there close together. In his dream, even though they’re holding hands, they aren’t close. Not like this. 

“David, why do you keep-”

“I lied.” The blonde admits. 

“About...what?”

“Stop calling me David, it sounds horrible coming from you.”

“But-”

“Do you remember what you used to call me?”

“What part of I don’t remember anything don’t you-”

Ryan was cut off by sudden warmth against his lips. His brain screamed that he was being kissed, but his body stilled as if he was being paralyzed instead. 

**_Gavin_** , The voice whispers. ** _You used to call me Gavin._**

That name sounds correct, it feels right.

Ryan’s pupils fatten and it’s like he’s gone elsewhere. He’s suddenly rushed with memories that don’t feel like they’re his. He sees the boy with unnaturally green eyes...and he seems himself. Together in several different situations. But, some of them don’t seem...like they happened recently. There aren’t any cars anywhere on the streets as they walk hand in hand. There aren’t any power lines lining the sidewalks. There aren’t cellphones or computers anywhere in the first string of memories. But, those aren’t it. Several more flood back and they all seem to be happening at different moments in time. Each string shows them from meeting until death. And...each death...ends in the water. 

Each time, they’re under the water, smiling, holding hands. The memories stop as the boy moves away. Ryan feels breathless and he feels empty as the memories begin to leave him. 

“No, wait!” Ryan says, bringing Gavin back to him, crushing their lips together desperately, trying hard to remember. Gavin doesn’t protest and he wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck tightly. So tight that it hurts Ryan but he doesn’t care. 

Ryan actually participates in this kiss. He sucks Gavin’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently on the soft moist flesh. Gavin hums against Ryan’s mouth, sending a gently vibration from himself to Ryan. 

With every touch, it feels like Ryan is taking in more and more of Gavin. He doesn’t want to stop, but Gavin makes that decision. He pulls back, even though he doesn’t want to.

“We shouldn’t be here. We shouldn’t even be doing this.” Gavin shakes his head moving away from Ryan. “It’s not time yet.”

“I...” Ryan tries to think of something to say. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“You’ve had others?” Gavin’s eyes narrow. 

“I...yeah, should I not...have done that?”

“You’re mine...we...” Gavin shakes his head. “No matter, you don’t even remember me so it’s not like I should’ve expected you to wait for someone you don’t know.”

“Gav, please tell me what’s going on. I-”

“Don’t talk to me anymore.” Gavin gives Ryan stern eyes. 

“Huh?” Ryan’s eyes widen. “You can’t just-”

“Two months.” Gavin replies, and begins walking down the street. Ryan grabs onto his arm and holds tightly. Gavin turns to him and gives him an apologetic face. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep away.”

“Tell me what’s-” Ryan’s cut off by Gavin’s lips at his neck. 

“This is going to hurt.” The blonde’s lips travel down to Ryan’s collar bone, where he sucks...hard. Ryan hisses and curses loudly but everything begins to fade dark purple. It’s almost black, but the plum color shines through like dark wine, the color of amethyst. Then...Ryan’s mind goes blank. 


End file.
